1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a color filter, a liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is one type of a flat panel display that is widely used at present. A liquid crystal display includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, thereby determining the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and controlling the polarization of incident light.
A color filter, a spacer, and the like may be disposed in a display panel of the liquid crystal display. The color filter may display various colors, and is formed on the display panel for each color. Since the color filter affects transmittance of the liquid crystal display, a study for improving the transmittance of the color filter and maintaining reliability of the color filter has been researched.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.